


How the Seasons Change

by Ellana17



Series: The Creed is All There is [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Without meaning to, Hytham had developed his very own kind of fascination for the Norsewoman.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Series: The Creed is All There is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	How the Seasons Change

The first time they had met, Eivor had not made the best first impression on Hytham. At first glance, the Norsewoman had seemed too brash, hot-headed and self-confident and Hytham had doubted that the two of them could ever manage to work hand in hand for an extended period of time. The way they saw the world was simply too different.

After leaving Norway for England, weeks had turned into months which had turned into years and Hytham had been surprised to note that their friendship had only become stronger despite their differences.

At first, Hytham had been confused by the blatant interest Basim had taken in Sigurd and later his sister, going as far as allowing Sigurd to gift one of their most precious possessions to her: a hidden blade that the Norsewoman had chosen to proudly display on her arm for all to see. Hytham had been baffled by his mentor’s obvious disregard for their creed and had voiced his concerns on many occasions. _Seeing_ a hidden blade was an aberration in and of itself and seeing it on someone who had not been initiated was an insult to their brotherhood.

However, as time passed and Hytham came to spend more time with Eivor – even fighting the Order with her help – he found himself telling her more about the Hidden Ones and going as far as telling her all about their former bureaus scattered all over England. Without meaning to, Hytham had developed his very own kind of fascination for the Norsewoman – one laced with awe, respect, friendship and a newfound longing Hytham could not explain.

Hytham had always done exactly what was asked of him and had never discussed an order from the brotherhood. He had followed Basim to the icy hell of Norway and had again followed him blindly to England.

Hytham had never thought himself as being selfish. The first hint of selfishness had been trying to recruit Eivor into the brotherhood, teaching her how to let go of her fears long enough to be able to jump from the highest cliffs, all the while asking himself about his reasons. Was he trying to show respect to the creed or trying to keep Eivor close?

The second hint of selfishness had been renouncing the idea of Eivor joining the Hidden Ones. She was too rough around the edges – like an uncut diamond – and was simply too noticeable to truly join the Hidden Ones without having to change her ways first and Hytham had somehow started to think that Eivor was just perfect the way she was.

THE END


End file.
